


Gold

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Celebrations, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning gold was amazing, but not as amazing as seeing his new teem mate at the after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).



> First RPF I've ever written, but who knows, it might not be the last.

The ceremony was spectacular, just like he always imagined it would be. He walked amongst the other Canadian participants, waving at the crowd as they followed the model across the stage. The cheering from the crowd rang in his ears long after it ended. Everything was big, even his group was big, the third largest group at the events.

Once everyone were done parading around the arena it was time for the show to begin. Some of his team mates complained about how long it would take, saying that they would much rather return to their rooms, preparing for the party which would happen later on. Jamie heard stories about the parties at the Olympics Games, and how wild they could get, and knowing some of his fellow Canadians he knew what they might hope would happen. Jamie had no goals for any sexual relationship at the Olympics Games, he didn’t even have a goal for such relationships back home, but that was another story.

The opening was amazing, they performed brilliantly, and before he knew it, it was all over. Some of the participants needed to get ready for the next day’s events, but the men’s hockey team could relax a few days, giving them a reason to drink. Jamie knew that even if he tried to avoid the parties, the other players on his team wouldn’t let him get away, demanding that he should spend some quality time with them. Jamie wasn’t the most outgoing person amongst his team, but that didn’t bother him much, he was quite secure with himself.

Unlike the women hockey, it would be seven days before their first match, and as far as he was made aware of, they wouldn’t practice until three days before their match against Norway.

Hockey is the Canadian sport, everyone knew it, so winning the first match didn’t come as a shock, but it certainly felt good. Back home he was playing for whichever team was paying for him, so his pride came from that team, so being at the Olympics Games, playing for the Canadian team was one of the most proud moments in his life. They continued to beat Austria, Finland and then Latvia. He scored the only goal against USA, pushing them to the gold medal game against Sweden. Jamie was slightly nervous about the last game as he knew the Swedes were good players, but he was still certain they would win, it was the only way of thinking he allowed himself before the game.

They scored during the first period, giving the team the boost they needed. Then they scored during their second period, making them confident they would win, but that didn’t mean they could slow down. Then there was the third period where they scored a third time. When it was all over they were ecstatic, and Jamie felt like he was flying through the clouds as he’d won gold for his country.

The celebration after the game was astonishing, they drank and shouted and congratulated each other. It would be another few hours before the Olympics Games were over and the closing ceremony would be held, but that wouldn’t stop them from celebrating their victory.

The closing ceremony was luckily shorter than the opening ceremony, and before they knew it, the athletes only party began. It was fun how the athletes mingled together in the end, even though some beat others. While they were all heading back home the next day nobody seemed to care about being sober as they continued to party until late at night.

Jamie was pulled from one party to the next, knowing that even if he wanted to head back to his room he would encounter several parties which he would be invited to; it was a time to celebrate, even for those who lost.

He didn’t know how late it was when he bumped into someone familiar, who weren’t a part of his Canadian team.

“Tyler?” he yelled as the music in the room made it difficult for anyone to speak in their normal voice.

“Jamie!” his new Dallas Stars team mate shouted, clearly drunk. A woman was standing next to him, looking just as drunk, but far less excited about Jamie. He tried to introduce himself but she didn’t even acknowledge him. “Congratulations,” Tyler said and gave him a hug, spilling some of his drink on the girl, who became enraged, said something in a language Jamie couldn’t understand and then left.

Tyler didn’t seem to be bothered by his date disappearing, which Jamie was certain was because Tyler was an expert at finding himself a new girl in no time. Tyler then proceeded to discuss the final game, which meant a lot of drunk shouting which was still difficult to catch as the music was playing annoyingly loud.

After some time where both struggled to hear what the other said, they decided to leave the party. “This is better,” Tyler said as they walked down the hall, the music muffled as they got further and further away.

“What are you doing here?” Jamie asked as he was still surprised to see Tyler.

“I decided that I wanted to be here when Canada won gold, so I bought a ticket to see the final game, trust me, it wasn’t easy to get a ticket.”

Jamie knew buying a ticket that late was impossible, and that made him wonder how Tyler got it. “Did you buy it on the black market?”

“Something like that,” Tyler laughed.

Jamie watched his own feet as they walked further and further away from the party, until the music was so muffled he didn’t recognise what song they were playing. One other thing he noticed the further away from the party they got was that he was drunker than first expected, as walking in a straight line became a difficult task; he must have drank more than he believed he had. Looking at Tyler he noticed the man was just as drunk as he was, or more. Tyler looked at him, then gave Jamie one of his charming smiles which made Jamie feel as if he was walking on jello. Quickly he looked away as his face was heating up, afraid Tyler could read his emotions.

Jamie didn’t want to put a damper on Tyler’s night so he suggested he could find another party and Jamie could find his room.

“Why would I want to do that now that I’ve found a Olympic gold medalist?”

“I’m not the only gold medalist here.”

“That’s true.” while it was Jamie’s suggestion, he didn’t want Tyler to leave him, but he didn’t want to feel guilty for keeping Tyler from having fun. “But I would much rather stay with you,” Tyler finally said, making him feel better about keeping him there.

“Why?” He couldn’t help doubting himself, it was something he often did when he was drunk.

Tyler looked around the hall, then he grabbed a hold of Jamie’s jacket and pushed him against the wall. Before Jamie’s mind could even recognise what was happening, Tyler’s lips were pressing against his and a tongue darting into Jamie’s shocked mouth. The kiss was amazing, everything he imagined it would be to kiss Tyler the few times his fantasies took him into that direction. Knowing about Tyler’s past relationships with girls, Jamie started to wonder if it was all a dream, but as he dug his nails into his palms he couldn’t find any reason to doubt his identity.

Breathless Tyler pulled away, but he wasn’t done. As Jamie struggled to remember how to breathe himself, Tyler began to unfasten his belt. It was impossible for his dick not to react to such behaviour, and even though it wasn’t his first time, he felt as clueless as if he’d never done anything similar before.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Tyler admitted right before he pushed his hand down Jamie’s pants, grabbing the hard flesh. “I want you.” It was the last Jamie heard before Tyler started stroking his dick in a familiar motion. Jamie’s head fell backwards against the wall as he gasped for air, his hips pushing back against the hand as his dick was growing more excited.

Someone entered the hallway and Tyler’s hand stopped for a few seconds, only to continue again as the two celebrating individuals went in the opposite direction and hadn't noticed them.

“Is this safe?” Someone asked. It took Jamie a second before he understood he was the one asking.

“I don’t think we need a condom for this,” Tyler joked. Jamie was about to clarify when Tyler calmed him by suggesting they could move to somewhere more private. “But I feel a little risky right now, don’t you.”

Jamie didn’t want to be caught, but he felt that if he said no Tyler would laugh at his inexperience, and maybe stop altogether and never speak to him again. “I’m sorry, I want to, but I’m not that risky.” To his surprise Tyler didn’t laugh and leave, instead he smiled sweetly and kissed him.

“That’s fine, we can move to a little more private location.” Pulling his hand out of Jamie’s pants, Tyler took his hand and pulled him down the corridor, then over to the elevator. Jamie wondered if he was planning to use the elevator, but understood that wasn’t the plan as they went to the door next to the elevator, which lead to the stairs. “Hope this is private enough for you.”

He didn’t have a chance to reply before Tyler pushed down his still open pants, then shocking him by getting down on his knees and licking his soft dick. Watching Tyler on his knees, sucking his cock, was enough for blood to stream back, filling it up so fast Tyler whistled impressively. As Tyler swallowed the dick , Jamie was blinded by pleasure and he struggled to stand on his feet.

Someone entered the hallway on the other side of the door, cheering and having fun as they walked towards Jamie and Tyler. Tyler never stopped, but Jamie couldn’t help paying attention to the strangers. For a brief moment Jamie feared they would enter the stairway, but after waiting a few seconds they entered the elevator and left. The second time someone entered the hallway Jamie was too far gone to care much, and even forgot to hold back a moan as the strangers waited for the elevator.

Tyler’s mouth and tongue did things to him which made him forget where he was, which made him forget himself as he was being pulled towards his orgasm. Being blinded by pleasure he grabbed a hold of Tyler’s hair, forcing Tyler to go as fast or as slow as he wanted. If Tyler protested he might have stopped, but as he said or did nothing, Jamie used Tyler’s mouth until he came.

Satisfaction washed over him as he released all that pent up energy, feeling as if he’d won gold all over again. “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he remembered the way he forced his way deep down Tyler’s throat.

The only answer he received was a wicked smile, which made Jamie blush. Dressing himself he could feel Tyler’s eyes on him, but he kept his eyes at the floor, finding it difficult to face Tyler. He wondered how it would be to return to his team once he was back in the states, how he could face Tyler, and if it meant he would have to quit the team if he couldn’t face Tyler.

There was a long awkward pause between them, but Jamie knew he would have to face Tyler. Gathering all the strength he could, he looked up at Tyler, but before he could open his mouth Tyler interrupted him.

“If you would rather pretend this never happened I fully understand.”

It was tempting to accept the offer and hope things would return to normal, but he also wanted it to happen again. “No, it’s not that, I’m just not certain what will happen from now on.”

“I’m not expecting a relationship. Actually, I wouldn’t recommend a relationship with me, but I don’t mind getting together from time to time.” While Jamie enjoyed more permanent relationships, he also wanted Tyler, and that was why he accepted the idea of seeing Tyler once in a while.

He was still tired as they re-entered the hallway, but it didn’t stop him from agreeing on a walk around the hotel with Tyler. They discussed the Olympics, as well as their team and future games they would be playing together. Their conversation stretched out through the morning right until Tyler had to leave because of his plane.

“I’ll see you later then,” Tyler smiled as they were parting.

“Later,” Jamie replied with a big doofy grin. He felt like a teenager again, but wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. He then watched Tyler leave the hotel, only then returning to his own room to get some sleep before they would all leave the country.


End file.
